Vroman Family
---- |color = Green |text = White |name = Vroman Family |kanji = フローマンファミリー |romaji = Furōmanfamirī |leader =Alice Vroman |location = Crocus, Fiore |status = Active}} The Vroman Family (フローマンファミリー, Furōmanfamirī) is a noble family known throughout Fiore for its highly intelligent offspring, many growing up to become fine wizards or scholars in their respective fields. The Vroman family is also known for its several private schools and colleges found all around Ishgar, their most prestigious being The Institution of Magical Arts in Crocus. Members of the Vroman family are often taught Earth and Fire magic, choosing one to advance in once they have reached the age of twelve. History Residence Goals and Customs The Vroman family believes that knowledge and education are of the highest priorities, using a large sum of their fortune to open up and maintain several private schools and colleges all over Fiore. The family has also recently began offering scholarships to young, gifted young boys and girls who come from lower class families, allowing them to attend their highly prestigious without paying so much as a dime. The Vroman is also known for funding other educational facilities, such as that of Koma Inu's Magical Academy, another well regarded school filled with talented students and future scholars. The Vroman family is also known for writing and publishing several volumes of Tomes which can be found in magic shops and bookstores all over Ishgar. Despite the Vroman family having never been extremely well known for their member's magical prowess, members of the family are all taught basic fire and earth magic, choosing one of the two to advance in once they have reached the age of twelve years old, from that point forward they will work to excel in that magic alongside their studies with the help of a private tutor. It can be noted that while the Vroman family is known for the usage of these two magics, all heirs of the family have been taught and advanced in an odd form of magic known as Terrain Effect Magic, a magic taught to the founder of the Vroman family, Enoch Vroman, several years after his arrival in Fiore. These heirs are personally trained in the usage of this magic by the current head of the family. All members of the branch family are also trained in the usage of Baguazhang and Judo, both styles are martial arts meant to be used in self defense, ending fights quickly without causing harm to the opponent. This custom was established by the second head of the family, Xander Vroman, a man who held a deep love of martial arts despite never actually training it any of them himself, taking special interest in the fluid movements found in both of styles. It was Xander's wife, Caroline, who established the Vroman's custom of training it's members in the art of fencing as she herself was well known as a practitioner of the sport. Members Main Family Branch Family Former Members Trivia *Permission to reference Koma Inu's Magical Academy given by Lady K Category:Noble Families